Louder Than Words
by purple mangosteen
Summary: Everyone soul mate's first words that are heard to them are imprinted on his or her inner wrist in colourful tattoo. Kudo Shinichi doesn't care much about this whole soul mate thing. He never thinks that he is going to find his other half on basketball match though. Slash. Akashi Seijuro/Kudo Shinichi.


Disclaimer: I don't own Detective Conan and Kuroko no Basket. I don't make money from writing this fanfiction. The story contains spoiler for Detective Conan and Kuroko no Basket. Also there are quotes from manga, anime, wiki and other sources. This fic isn't betaed yet. I'm not native speaker of English so you've been warned.

 **Louder Than Words**

Chapter I

Humans originally had four arms, four legs, and a single head made of two faces. There were three genders: man, woman and the androgynous. Each with two sets of genitalia with the androgynous having both male and female genitalia. The men were children of the sun, the women were children of the earth and the androgynous were children of the moon, which was born of the sun and earth. It was said that humans had great strength at the time and threatened to conquer the gods. The gods were then faced with the prospect of destroying the humans with lightning as they had done with the Titans but then they would lose the tributes given to the gods by humans.

Zeus developed a creative solution by splitting humans in half as punishment for humanity's pride and doubling the number of humans who would give tribute to the gods. These split humans were in utter misery to the point where they would not eat and would perish so Apollo had sewn them up and reconstituted their bodies with the navel being the only remnant harkening back to their original form. Each human would then only have one set of genitalia and would forever long for his/her other half; the other half of his/her soul. It was said that when the two find each other, there was an unspoken understanding of one another, that they felt unified and would lie with each other in unity and would know no greater joy than that.

That was the most popular explanation of the whole soul mate thing. Each culture had its own version but somehow the Greek version was the most popular one. Everyone soul mate's first words that were heard to them were imprinted on his or her inner wrist in colourful tattoo.

In the era of internet, finding one soul mate wasn't as difficult as in the past anymore. There were many global and regional matchmaking websites with millions of member who posted the picture of their inner wrist with audio recording, hoping to find their destined other half.

Most of people were eager to meet their soul mate. Kudo Shinichi though was different on this matter. It wasn't as if he didn't want to meet his soul mate one day in the future. He was curious after all about the person who was supposed to be his other half. The truth was, finding soul mate didn't mean happy ending where both main characters would live happily ever after. Real world didn't run smoothly that way. Shinichi should know. He was homicide detective after all.

However, that was for another day. Right now, he was only in his first year of high school and at the moment, he was more interested in honing his deduction skill. The whole soul mate thing could wait. Besides that, what kind of person who said one hundred battles, one hundred victories at their first meeting anyway?

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Watching basketball game?" Shinichi asked.

"Yes," Mouri Ran, his childhood friend replied. "Sonoko asked us to accompany her."

What she really meant was Sonoko asked her and she asked Shinichi in turn. They were on his house now. He should know better when Ran came to see him suddenly. Shinichi longed for his Sherlock Holmes novel.

"And why are we watching junior high school basketball game?" he questioned. "We're high school students."

Ran let out a long suffering sigh.

Shinichi groaned. He knew what Ran meant by that sigh.

"She said that members of Generation of Miracles are cute." Ran explained.

As if he hadn't deduced that by now.

"Members of Generation of Miracles?" he raised his eyebrow. What was that?

"They're five prodigies of Teiko's basketball team. The media bestowed them with that title." Ran said. "And we're going to watch their game."

This time it was Shinichi's turn to sigh.

"Come on," Ran pleaded. "We'll watch the game and there will be a lot of people there. You might even meet your soul mate there."

Shinichi rolled his eyes. Since Ran met her soul mate, Hondo Eisuke who was a new transfer student, she was very eager for Shinichi to start looking too. Speaking of which, even Sonoko had found her soul mate. Kyogoku Makoto, a winner of karate world championship. But that didn't stop her from ogling cute boys.

"Shinichi?" Ran demanded.

"Fine, fine." He gave up. "I'll come with you."

Ran smiled at him. "Thanks, Shinichi."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Tokyo Metropolitan Gymnasium was a world class sporting complex in Sendagaya, Shibuya, Tokyo. The main arena included a large indoor arena that hosted national and international sporting events.

"Ran! Shinichi-kun!" A familiar voice called their name.

They turned around and saw Sonoko who was waving madly at them.

"I already bought the tickets." Sonoko said. "Here."

"Thanks, Sonoko." Ran said.

"Thanks," he said.

Sonoko grinned. "No problem," she replied easily. "Let's go then."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sonoko had bought tickets for the best seat, probably so she could stare at the players. She sat down, Ran sat down next to her and Shinichi sat next to Ran.

"There are five of them," Sonoko started enthusiastically. "But the most handsome one is Kise Ryota. He's a model you know," she gushed out.

Shinichi tuned her out. He looked at his watch. There was still time until the game was started. "I'm going to the toilet," she told the girls.

Sonoko didn't seem to hear him but Ran nodded.

He got up from his seat and walked away. Shinichi looked around him. The stadium was full. Everyone looked very excited. He could hear the snippet of conversation here and there.

"It's going to be Teiko's third win!" Someone said.

"You're so sure."

"Teiko has Generation of Miracles." The other retorted. "There is no way they're going to lose!"

Everyone seemed to have same opinion which made Shinichi curious. Just how strong were they? He still pondered that on his way out.

"Here they are!" someone shouted.

"The Generation of Miracles!"

"They look so strong," the other commented.

Teiko's basketball team walked in. The five students in the front must be the regular. Shinichi had to admit that they got a presence with them especially the one in the front. Shinichi supposed they were on the same height, which was tall for average Japanese people but short for basketball player.

"So, what do you think Akashicchi?" the blond one asked.

The so called Akashicchi turned around. Their eyes met briefly and Shinichi saw that he had complete heterochromia iridum; one red and one gold which was very rare.

"Ever victorious," Akashicchi replied. "As long as we win it isn't a matter. Besides," the red haired teen smirked, "it's more than appropriate for our next opponent."

They continued walking to the court.

Shinichi was left frozen in his spot. Pleasant warmth had spread from his inner wrist to his whole body. He had found his soul mate! He had found his soul mate here of all the places in the world. Another male and someone who was one year younger than him. Not that it mattered. With the recent technology, a same gender couple could have children with the help of surrogate mother. Argh. Why he was thinking about that now? This wasn't the time or the place. If he was any other people, he would run after his new found other half but he wasn't other people. Shinichi took a deep breath and marched back to his seat. His plan to go toilet was totally forgotten.

"You return in time," Ran said.

"Yeah," Sonoko said.

Shinichi nodded at them and sat down. He was still reeling from the revelation.

"Look!" Sonoko pointed suddenly. "That's Akashi Seijuro."

In the court, both team started with warm up.

Shinichi saw that Sonoko was pointing at his supposed soul mate.

"Do you know him?" Ran asked curiously.

"Yeah," Sonoko answered. "He's the only heir of AFJ, Akashi Financial Group. Our parents knew each other. I have met with him and his father a few times. His mother passed away a few years ago."

This time Shinichi gave Sonoko his undivided attention. The only heir of AFJ, huh? Shinichi messaged his temple.

"I heard that Akashi Masaomi, that's Seijuro's father name anyway, is a very strict and demanding father." Sonoko added.

"Really?" Ran asked. Despite her normal behaviour, Ran never could say no to a juicy piece of gossip.

"Yeah," Sonoko nodded. "My mother says so too. She said that Akashi Masaomi hired tutors for his only child and demanded him to be the best. Everyone practically knows about it. I'm very glad that my parents aren't strict at all."

Ran nodded in understanding.

"And finally, the grand finale," the announcer said, "the game between Teiko Middle School and Meiko Middle School starts now!"

Both of the captains were shaking hands now.

And the match was finally begun.

The Generation of Miracles were truly amazing. Shinichi had to admit that. They totally dominated the match and their opponent couldn't do anything. He had never seen such a ruthless basketball game before. It was a one sided slaughter. However, Shinichi got unpleasant feeling as the match progressed. He observed the match. Each Generation of Miracles played by their own. No pass between them and no team work and yet they kept scoring. Their individual ability was amazing. The score gap widened impeccably and it was then Shinichi realized what was wrong.

Generation of Miracles were toying with the opponent. Not only that, they also controlled the score.

Shinichi glanced at the score board.

111-9.

They needed another two points.

His deduction was proven when the tall player from Teiko scored in his own basket and thus the final score was 111-11.

Even the points the Generation of Miracles lost were intentional to accomplish the final score. Their opponent looked hollow and almost dead when they realized that.

"Teiko won!" Sonoko said.

"Yes," Ran said softly.

"I told you so." Sonoko continued.

"The match wasn't fun to watch," Ran said again.

"Eh?" Sonoko was confused. "Why?"

"You're right," he said, still looking at the court.

Ran looked at him.

"That really wasn't a pleasant game," he said and glanced briefly at Ran.

Ran met his look with understanding.

Sonoko however looked confused. "What are you talking about?" she asked.

Shinichi didn't blame her. While Sonoko joined Teitan tennis club, it was mostly for fun. Ran however participated in karate tournament. She was Kanto region champion. As for Shinichi, he joined football club back in middle school. He remembered the feeling when they lost in the final because he failed penalty kick during his second year. He also remembered the happiness when he, as captain, led Teitan to victory in final during his last year of middle school. The training, the sweats, and the sacrifice they had made...toying with opponents like that...

"Ne, Ran?" Sonoko continued.

"Ah, nothing," Ran replied.

Sonoko looked at both of them curiously but decided to let it go. "Let's have dinner after this. I'm starving."

"Alright," Ran agreed.

"It's Teiko's victory!" the announcer said. "Also, it's the first time a school has won three consecutive titles!"

Someone ran into the court. Another player from Teiko? What was he doing there? Shinichi was surprised to see the look on the blue haired boy's face. The boy looked... broken.

"Let's go Shinichi!"

As they dragged him away, the last thing he saw was the boy's tear streaked face and the unpleasant feeling from earlier returned tenfold.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

When he finally got home, the first thing he did was taking off his watch and turning over his right wrist to view the familiar message scrawled there in neat and elegant handwriting. Ever victorious. The kanji read while it literally meant one hundred battles, one hundred victories. In public, people usually covered their tattoo with bracelet or watch. His tattoo was red before but a year ago it got golden hue. Now he understood why after he saw Akashi's eyes.

He had found his soul mate and yet he didn't do anything. He was supposed to contact Akashi Seijuro. But he didn't. He reasoned that he knew Akashi's name and Sonoko knew Akashi family. In fact, Shinichi suspected that his parents might know Akashi's father too. They ran in the same circle after all.

They were still young with Shinichi on his first year of high school and Akashi on his third year of middle school. The soul mate thing could wait. That however didn't stop him from looking for information about Akashi from internet. Shinichi was very annoyed when he found out that the words on his wrist was actually Teiko' Middle School's motto. He also subscribed Basketball Monthly magazine. It ran special article about Generation of Miracles after the Nationals. He didn't do anything farther than that since he feared it would create question from his friends and his parents.

After that, case after case took his attention and Shinichi forgot about Akashi. It also helped that Sonoko had other obsession now, some Japanese pop singers which Shinichi didn't bother to remember. He was reminded of the red haired teen when Interhigh came. One year had passed then. Akashi, now a captain of Rakuzan High School in Kyoto, was interviewed after winning the Interhigh. He didn't play in the match though. When the reporter asked about the reason, Akashi stated that it wouldn't have fun if he played, because the victory would have been more certain than before.

Unfortunately, Ran saw that edition of Basketball Monthly.

"Isn't that article about Akashi Seijuro?" she asked.

"Yes," he replied reluctantly.

"I didn't know that you follow basketball now." Ran commented.

Shinichi didn't say anything.

Ran scanned the article. "He's so arrogant," she commented.

"Yes," he agreed.

Then she looked at him thoughtfully.

"What?" he demanded. He knew her. That look on her face didn't bode well for him.

"He reminds me of you," Ran said easily.

"Eh?"

"You're rather arrogant too," she commented. "And you don't hesitate to call people idiot instead of calmly explaining your reason for doing or not doing something."

That was true actually that Ran didn't need to put it that way. "I'm not that arrogant," he denied.

"You should have seen your smirk on the mirror then." Ran retorted.

So, Shinichi did the best thing he could for the man in his situation. "So, what are you doing here?"

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

A few months passed and Winter Cup came. Shinichi decided that he was going to see Akashi's match. He had nothing to do during the winter holiday anyway. The first watch he saw was the first Winter Cup semi-finals. It was another match between two of the Generation of Miracles, these being Midorima Shintoro against Akashi Seijuro. The winner of the match would advance to the finals. Shinichi was suprised that Akashi became Captain and respected by everyone. Even though he was genius, usually thing such as that wasn't done in Japan where seniority dominated the hierarchy.

The match was intense although Rakuzan led score. In the fourth quarter, Shutoku turned up the pressure. Completely unexpected, Akashi backed up and shooted at his own hoop. The trick did it and Rakuzan dominated the rest of the match. Rakuzan won the match with score 86-70.

He supposed that he was going to watch the final too.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The next day, Shinichi went to watch the final between Rakuzan and Seirin. He just arrived when in the stadium when his phone buzzed, indicating a call. Shinichi frowned at the familiar ID.

"Hattori?"

"Yo, Kudo!" Hattori replied. "Where are you?"

"Tokyo Metropolitan Gymnasium," he replied.

"Eh? What are you doing there?" Hattori asked, confused.

"Why are you calling me?" he retorted.

"Never mind," Hattori said. "I'm going there now." And he ended the call.

Shinichi shook his head fondly. Hattori never changed. The so called Detective of the West came to Tokyo to challenge Shinichi to see who the best high school detective was. As time went by, they became best friend. Even so, there were some traits of Hattori that Shinichi found rather annoying. For example, his bad habit to show up unexpectedly from time to time.

He sighed. He better went to buy ticket now for Hattori.

"Kudo!" Hattori showed up fifteen minutes later. "What are you doing in here?" the Osakan asked curiously.

"I'm going to watch basketball match," he replied.

Hattori frowned. "Basketball? I thought that you're football maniac."

"And what are you doing in Tokyo?"

"Oy! It's winter holiday, Kudo!" Hattori replied. "I thought to visit you here."

Shinichi rolled his eyes. "Where is Kazuha?" he asked.

"Oh, she's with Ran now." Hattori replied easily. Toyama Kazuha was Hattori's childhood best friend and also his soul mate. That was why Hattori was surprised when he knew that Shinichi and Ran weren't soul mate. That boy had a thought in his head that every childhood friend must be a soul mate. "I called Nee-chan but she doesn't know where you're."

Shinichi gave him a look. "I don't report my whereabouts to Ran every hour," he muttered.

Hattori ignored him and looked around them with great interest. "It's very crowded here," he commented.

"This is final after all," Shinichi replied.

"The final is between Rakuzan and Seirin," Hattori read the pamphlet on the wall. "Well, at least we have representative school from Kansai region," he said, grinning.

"I already bought ticket for you," Shinichi said.

"Oh, thanks, Kudo." Hattori replied.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Rakuzan versus Seirin. Akashi versus Kuroko Tetsuya, the phantom sixth man of the Generation of the Miracles, and also the tear streaked boy Shinichi had seen before. However, this time Kuroko was confident with fire blazing in his eyes and Shinichi was glad to see it.

The match was very intense with both sides went all out but in the end Seirin won the match.

Hattori grumbled about it first because he wanted Rakuzan to win since Rakuzan was from Kansai.

"I'm Tokyoite here," Shinichi muttered.

"That was fun," Hattori commented on their way out the stadium. "I prefer kendo obviously but basketball is interesting too. No wonder you come to watch it."

If only Hattori knew his real reason.

But the match was interesting. It was so much different from Teiko against Meiko match a year ago. And this time Akashi lost. Akashi looked like he was in shock which wasn't a surprise. The taste of defeat was new for him. Teiko, after all, had never lost their match before. Shinichi didn't approach Akashi this time. It wasn't an appropriate time to do so. And after a year of prolonging the inevitable, what should he say then?

"Shouldn't we go that way?" Hattori said suddenly, breaking his train of thought. "Sendagaya Station is on the opposite of this exit."

"No," Shinichi replied. "We're going this way."

"Eh? How are we going home then?" Hattori asked. By home, he meant was Shinichi's home in Beika. Hattori always stayed with him whenever the teen came to Tokyo.

Shinichi smirked at him.

Hattori gaped at him in realization. "No way!" he muttered. "You brought you new car here!"

Yes. That was why Shinichi led Hattori to the parking lot. The legal minimum age for driving was 18 years old in Japan which meant it was actually illegal for him to drive his car even though he had international driving license. That was bad example but Shinichi couldn't resist the temptation. It was his parents fault for buying him Jaguar for his birthday. Besides that, who was Hattori to complain? The other teen also had motorcycle.

"I can't believe it," Hattori said again.

"You see but you don't observe," he said in perfect English, if only to tease Hattori, knowing that Hattori's favourite fictional detective was Ellery Queen instead of Sherlock Holmes.

Hattori however didn't respond. He was looking to Shinichi's right.

Confused, Shinichi turned around and came face to face with Akashi. The other teen had the entire Rakuzan basket ball team behind him. It seemed that they were going to the parking lot too. From the look on his eyes, Shinichi didn't need his deduction to know that Akashi had heard him earlier. What should he do now?

 **Author's Note:**

Hi!

I don't know why I write this. Probably as the result of reading a few soul mate fanfics.

I chose Shinichi because I'm familiar with writing his character and because I'm looking for character that is smart, good in sports (Shinichi in football in this case), good looking and can play violin. Akashi is genius in basketball and a smart person but I think in term of intelligence he's still below genius like Shinichi.

Since this is soul mate fanfic, I have to pair people. But I don't like pairing where everyone becomes yaoi. So any idea about who with whom from Knb? The only idea I got is Kuroko with Aomine while the rest is unpaired.

I also have Akashi Seijuro/Kuroko Tetsuya slash fanfic titled 'All the King's Horses. Akashi is my favourite character.


End file.
